


A Year In The Lives

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where legal indenture is the routine way to pay off a debt, Darcy has to indenture herself to SHIELD, and finds herself bought by two of its most famous agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year In The Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt on avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=33455036#t33455036): After SHIELD classifies her internship, Darcy indentures herself to pay her college debt. Steve and Bucky keep their new toy naked and blissed out in their apartment.
> 
> Verse-building:  
> \- Indenture Contracts are a common form of debt repayment; like taking out a loan.  
> \- Any one over 21 can sign an indenture contract.  
> \- Contracts are heavily regulated, with social and legal backing.  
> \- Most contracts aren't sexual.  
> \- Asking people about events during contracts after they've ended is a big faux pas.
> 
> Bonus if; an evil SHIELD agent set up Darcy, intending to buy her contract but Steve (the big damn hero) can't help himself.  
> \+ DP, gags, restraints, positive verbal reinforcement, D/s
> 
> No blood play, watersports or scat please.
> 
>  **Author Says:** I have both Mildly Dubious Consent as well as Explcit Consent for a reason - Darcy is put into being indentured through no real fault of her own, so there's the dubcon, but she has to explicitly consent to being a sex toy, so that's where that comes in. Various layers of consent.

She’d never really gotten the term “nerve wracking” before. Nervous, yeah. Nervous wreck, double check. But never like someone had put her nerves on a torture rack and pulled them until they felt ready to snap. That was new. And despite what Jane had said, every time you learned a new thing was not always awesome.

Like, say, discovering S.H.I.E.L.D. had classified her internship and thus her last few necessary science credits to graduate just after the deadline had passed to extend her student loans for summer school. Which meant unless she managed to come up with tuition, room, board, fees, gas money, and all the other little things you needed to live on, she was short the critical degree she needed to apply for virtually any job that she wouldn’t hate, not to mention having to start paying back said loans on a miniscule salary.

Darcy had options… except most of them sucked. She could take some low-paying job for the summer, live in a crappy apartment, and hope she could get a forbearance (yeah, right) until she could re-apply for a loan in the fall. She could try to convince any potential employers that just lacking a few science credits really didn’t impede the rest of her poli-sci degree, even if she hadn’t graduated. She could take up stripping to pay the bills.

“Ugh, don’t,” Jane said, shaking her head. “There’s just a bunch of assholes at those clubs.”

“But I’m hot! I could totally make a lot of money!” Darcy said.

“Hot or not, do you want that on your résumé?” Jane pointed out.

Darcy sighed in defeat. “No. I’m gonna have to indenture, aren’t I?”

“Everyone does it,” Jane said. “I took a year to pay off my bills through indenture before I went for my doctorate. It’s not glamorous, but it’s better than spending ten or fifteen years paying off a debt with cash, right?”

“Yeah, no joke. But it’d be different if I were indenturing for the college or for the loan company or something. I mean, it’s kind of an open secret what they have you do…”

Jane nodded in sympathy. Indenturing was a fast way to pay off such big loans, signing yourself over to someone, usually an institution, for a year or so, doing basic services to cover the fact they were repaying your debts. Everything was hemmed in with all kinds of legalese, and at least you got fed, clothed, and housed while you were under contract. You weren’t really supposed to talk about what you did while indentured, but virtually every college and loan company had their contracted doing the same kinds of stuff – filing, cleaning, food service, data entry, virtually all the low-level jobs they would have had to have hired people for anyway. People who would have, most likely, been the exact same broke college students doing the jobs now.

“Well, think of it this way, being indentured to S.H.I.E.L.D. is bound to be more interesting than a loan company.”

“Hey, uh… what did you end up doing?” Darcy asked.

It was rude to ask, but Jane didn’t mind – it was partially her fault that Darcy was in this situation, even though she couldn’t have known everything was going to end up being classified.

“I indentured with Dr. Selvig and spent my year being a lab gopher and sometimes a house lackey. He knew we’d end up working together, and once he saw my thesis in progress, he let me do all my preliminaries in my spare time. Honestly, it was a pretty relaxing year.”

Darcy smiled nervously as she pulled up the basic indenture contract on her phone. Sure, that had worked out great for Jane, but Jane was a genius who’d been under contract to someone in her field. Darcy was a poli-sci major without even the protection of a degree, trying to contract under a super-spy organization. What did she have to offer them? She breathed out slow as she filled out her information on the form very carefully. They couldn’t make her do anything she didn’t want to, not really, and honestly what other choice did she have? Darcy blotted her sweating palms on her jeans and went back to typing in her information.

\--

“Indenture contract number five-five-three, four-year uncompleted undergraduate degree, twenty-two year-old female, political science background, services negotiable. Specifics are under her contract number in her file,” the indenture officer droned, his voice not changing inflection even as the small crowd in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s courtroom murmured with interest. It was a damn big debt to pick up for a private citizen, but apparently individual members of S.H.I.E.L.D. had first crack at indentured contracts before the organization itself did. All the other contracts here today were for much smaller debts, agents who’d perhaps spent their money a little intemperately, or wanted something out of their immediate reach, like a car or some home improvements they hadn’t saved for. Short-term things that would mean six months or less of indenture, usually paid back by doing all the grunt work their contract purchaser didn’t want to do. Friends sometimes got each other out of debt that way, laughing and joking about it as they signed themselves over.

It just made Darcy nervous again. Jane wasn’t in any position to take an indenture contract, nor was Dr. Selvig, and since Darcy couldn’t tell her college or her loan company _why_ she was in this mess, someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. had to pick up her tab. She didn’t have friends here, not really.

“I’ll take the contract. Two year term,” a voice piped up. Darcy craned her neck to see who’d spoken, and saw a mostly non-descript guy, a good ten, twenty years her senior, wearing one of the super-bland suits agents wore in the field. She might not have recognized him, if she hadn’t seen the shrewd gray eyes and saw the very faint smirk on his lips. Her hands went cold as she realized that was Roberts, the same agent who’d classified her college credits and had rejected all her appeals.

 _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…_ Darcy chanted softly in her mind. And here she’d just thought she’d been unlucky and S.H.I.E.L.D.’s bureaucracy hadn’t been in her favor. She felt faintly nauseous when she saw the look Roberts was giving her; she’d put down that her services were negotiable because she wasn’t sure what she could offer that an agent could want, but that meant an awful lot was on the table. In theory no one could ask her to do something against her will, but even within those protections there was a lot of room for having a very nasty two years.

She looked around the room frantically as Roberts stood up, trying to make eye contact with someone. Anyone else. _Please!_ she pleaded silently. _Don’t leave me with this creep!_

There was a moment of quiet, and some more murmuring from the crowd. Two men in the back, one blond, the other dark, seemed to be having a quiet, intense conversation, and a few other people talked quietly with each other. Darcy waited, heart in her throat, for the allotted time to pass by for anyone else to make an offer, waiting for Roberts to claim her, when someone else stood up.

“We’ll take the contract. One year term.”

Darcy blinked as her saviors stood up; the two men from the back. One tall, blond Adonis, the other a little shorter, dark-haired, the dull gleam of darker plastic and metal replacing his left hand. Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Her heart started beating in triple time as Roberts stared at them, gape-mouthed, until the time for new bids had passed. Shorter contract time always won. Still stunned, Darcy stood up automatically and left with her new owners.

\--

“I’m so sorry this happened to you, ma’am.”

“I, um… yeah,” Darcy said eloquently, squirming in her seat across the table from her two purchasers. “Almost everyone has to do it. Had no choice.”

“Most of us don’t,” Captain Rogers said sympathetically. “But Bucky figured out what Roberts was up to, and we couldn’t let that stand.”

“Best idea you’ve had in seventy years, Steve,” the Winter Soldier- _Bucky_ , said. Better get used to calling him by his name rather than his title; they were going to be in really close proximity for a while after all.

“Everyone deserves a fair chance,” Steve amended. “Miss Lewis-.”

“Darcy,” she corrected, and managed to smile. She’d had her contract bought by two living legends instead of a creep; things were already looking up. Her nerves were no longer wracked. Well, at least as much.

“Darcy,” Bucky repeated. He flashed her a rakish grin and ran his normal hand through his hair, messing it up just on the right side of sexy. “What’s on the table?”

She almost blushed again as Steve gently set the paper contract down between them, turned towards her. Moment of truth. What she was willing to do to repay the guys that were paying for her entire college experience. What she’d want to do for two guys whom Jane had said Thor trusted, who’d basically rescued her from Roberts being a manipulative jerk, and who supposedly knew how to treat a lady with respect, if the water-cooler rumors were true. She gave a sideways glance to the advocate who sat against the wall, ready to make sure everything went down legally, and the woman gave her an encouraging smile.

“What did you want?” Darcy asked, and managed to meet their eyes steadily.

Steve actually blushed, and Bucky smirked. But nicely. How it was possible to smirk nicely, Darcy wasn’t sure, but he was doing it. Slowly, Steve reached out to hold her hand. Gently, loosely, easy for her to slide free, and slowly stroked her palm with her thumb. Bucky claimed her other hand, running his cool metal-and-plastic thumb over her knuckles.

“I don’t want to disrespect you, because I know how hard it can be to not have any options… but your contract said you were willing to discuss anything for your indenture, and I know you wouldn’t have put anything on there that you weren’t willing to at least discuss, if you wouldn’t mind something else other than running errands and cleaning our apartment…” Steve said.

“What Steve is going to be too much of a gentleman to say without dancing around it for an hour is that we’d like to have sex with you. A lot,” Bucky cut in.

Darcy burst out in a fit of giggles, her nerves getting the better of her. “Seriously?”

“Very seriously,” Bucky said, his thumb climbing to run over her wrist. His eyes were dark and possessive as they raked up and down her body. “You’re hot, and honestly it’d be a damn waste to have you sweeping our place, picking up dry cleaning, and cooking for us for a year.”

Darcy had to giggle again. Sexual indenture contracts were not unheard of, but there were so many rules and laws around it most people didn’t bother. The thought that two of the most famous people in S.H.I.E.L.D. rescuing her from being creeped on by a manipulative bastard only to want her willing was so strange, so completely bizarre… she was seriously considering it. What else would she end up doing if she said no? More bottom-of-the-heap crap, cleaning or filing or whatever else they wanted, within reason. She didn’t exactly have the training to be their handler, or sparring partner, or anything else they really needed. Maybe she could be their guide to the 21st century, but it wasn’t like they didn’t already have tons of friends and co-workers to help them adjust. 

And Darcy actually had given the stripper thing some serious thought before Jane had burst her bubble. The idea of her and Roberts… complete turn-off. The way Bucky and Steve were looking at her now? Total turn-on. And she wouldn’t have to explain it on her résumé. Otherwise she wouldn’t be getting any action for a year.

“How?” she asked, mouth a little dry. Might as well hear if they had any kinks that were total libido-killers before she jumped in the deep end.

“I’d want to keep you on the bed all the time, make you see stars over and over and over again, just keep you feeling so good that the whole year would be like a dream,” Bucky said, his voice low and urgent. Steve had slid up her other hand to her wrist and elbow, those huge hands circling her arm like shackles, snug and hot. She tore her eyes away from Bucky to look at Steve, and if Steve was letting Bucky do all the talking, it was because he was apparently better at it, because the look in his eyes promised just as much as his friend.

“I want to come home from a mission and know you’ll be there waiting. Want to work out with you and take you when we’re both all hot. Want to tie you down and make you scream. Share you with Steve, see how you light up…” Bucky swallowed and Darcy followed suit, because drooling on the table would not be attractive. “I want to keep you as our blissed-out toy. That’s what we want for our year.”

Darcy’s heart, and other places, was pounding when Bucky was done with his short explanation. She’d gone out with guys who hadn’t been able to communicate their needs that clearly after six months together. Sexual indenture usually involved being available pretty much whenever the purchaser wanted, within legal limits and what Darcy would permit in her contract, but it sounded like Bucky wanted something more than just a willing body to slake his urges. It sounded like he wanted to see her having as much fun as him and Steve. Speaking of…

“You too?” Darcy managed, looking over at Steve.

“Yes. All of that,” Steve said, brushing his fingers down her arm, making her erupt in pleasurable goosebumps. “If you’d like that. I just want to know… they’ll be someone waiting for us when we’re ready. Someone who wants us. Someone who’d be happy to be there.”

There was something a little sad in both Steve and Bucky’s expression, something a little distant, and it made Darcy suddenly aware of how very far away from home both of them were. If they’d ever had anyone, they were seventy years gone. Dating a civilian would be hard, because there’d be so much they couldn’t say, and as for dating an agent? Workplace romances never worked out that well. Darcy already knew about them, they wouldn’t have to explain, but she’d never be in the line of fire either. 

That made her safe to want. Darcy sucked in a breath at the thought.

“Captain Rogers, Agent Barnes, you do realize all the legal requirements that have to be followed if Miss Lewis agrees to a sexual contract?” the advocate broke in.

“Yes ma’am.”

 _Ooo, in unison,_ Darcy thought a little inanely, still trying to process going from potential filing gopher to object of stalking desire to sex doll in the course of a few hours. Her heart was still racing, and Steve seemed to pick up on it first.

“Darcy, if you’d rather not, we understand,” Steve said softly. “We can have S.H.I.E.L.D. buy your contract from us, and we’ll make sure they know about Roberts regardless.”

A year of being a menial, or a year of being Captain America and the Winter Soldier’s sex toy.

_Hello, was that a trick question?_

Darcy grabbed the contract and slapped her John Hancock at the bottom.

\--

“I want to see you,” Bucky said, his voice low and rough as they playfully manhandled her into the first bedroom in their apartment. “All the time.” Steve was behind her, his hands on the hem of her shirt, which was suddenly whisked over her head. Huge hands cradled her breasts from behind, thumbs rubbing her nipples through the satiny fabric of her bra as Bucky attacked her jeans. Denim joined her shoes and socks in a puddle on the floor, her panties and bra being discarded seconds later. Little shock of pure pleasure were shooting through her, from Steve’s hands tweaking her nipples, to Bucky running his hands all over her body. The contrast between his flesh and bionic arm was making her shiver as he mapped her shoulders, hips, ass, slid down her outer thighs and back up on the sensitive inner side.

Darcy almost screamed when Bucky stopped and looked up at her, his fingers inches from her pussy.

“Yeah?”

Not that they hadn’t had a awkwardly sexy conversation a half-hour before about what she was and wasn’t willing to do, establishing all their ground rules, but Darcy nodded anyway. She grinned at his teasing smile before gasping as Steve started to kiss her neck while continuing to toy with her breasts. The man seemed a little obsessed with her girls.

No objections here, though. And definitely not when Bucky’s cool, smooth fingers penetrated her in a single smooth motion. 

“Oh…” she breathed out. Damn, that felt good, a thick, easy slide inside, the way already slick from her anticipation and Steve’s relentless attention.

“Good?” Bucky asked, doing that polite smirk again as he pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed. The jolt of pleasure made her knees buckle, and Steve held her up even as he kept one hand busy at her breasts. Her hips were moving almost involuntarily, trying to get more, and more, and more. Darcy could feel herself blushing again, naked and surrounded by two men during her first time in their apartment, having basically sold herself to them, already about to come apart from their touch.

“Uh huh,” she managed slowly, the last bit muffled as Steve kissed up her neck to her mouth. God, his tongue was just as strong as those hands of his as he gently pushed between her lips, relentless… but with the tiniest bit of hesitation. Darcy let herself fall open under his touch, moaning into his mouth, and gasped as Bucky’s other hand started to kneed at her ass. He kneeled up to press his mouth to her stomach, kissing her, his tongue thrusting into her navel in a way that should not have been as hot as it was. Darcy squeezed tight around Bucky’s hand as she came, her soundless cry swallowed up by Steve’s kiss as they stroked her and kissed her through wave after wave of orgasm.

When they finally let her down, Darcy had to let Steve hold her up, because her knees were pretty much shot. Steve smiled down at her as he picked her up in his arms, walking over to lay her down on a soft, warm bed. Bucky and Steve sat down on either side of her, Steve looking pleased with himself, Bucky leaning over to lightly stroke over her cheek as she tried to regain coherent speech.

“That’s what we want,” Bucky said quietly. “You, just like this. All blissed-out and beautiful.” He moved his hand down her neck, and cupped a breast even as Steve wound his hand through locks of her hair. “Easy year, right?”

Darcy smiled as she tried to catch her breath. Oh, it was a damn good thing this wasn’t going to go on her résumé.

\--

_One month later_

Darcy rolled over onto her stomach and flipped the page of the textbook, idly highlighting something that looked important enough for the test. She had one more chapter to go before she could try the on-line quiz, and if she was lucky, she could manage it before Steve came home. She flipped her hair out of the way, feeling it fall down along her naked back, and smiled to herself as she remembered the conversation she’d had after their first round of negotiations.

~

_“Wait, ok, I’m totally up for having lots of sex, but… is that all I can do?” Darcy asked, maybe a teeny, tiny bit plaintively. ‘Cause she had an active libido, sure, but there were only so many times in a day a reasonable person could bone before parts started to chafe. And as much as she liked sex, she thought she would go a little stir-crazy if that was all she was allowed to do for a year._

_“You’ve never seen Steve’s super-soldier stamina,” Bucky said with a too-straight face. Steve dropped his head into his hands and blushed furiously._

_“Shut up, Bucky,” he said through clenched teeth; apparently that was a joke of long standing._

_“We have lots of long missions,” Bucky said, sobering a bit. “You were short college credits, right? Take some on-line courses, finish up your degree, keep up your part of the apartment, go have some fun with people, just…”_

_“Please be there when we come home,” Steve said softly. “We want you there.”_

~

Somehow waiting for them had never become boring. The apartment door open and shut, Steve’s fast tread giving her little notice before he appeared in her doorway. She went to close her textbook almost guiltily, but Steve shook his head. He shrugged off his coat and sprawled on the bed next to her, reaching for the bookcase and snagging something to read.

“Go ahead,” he said, smiling. “Finish up.”

“Don’t you want…?” she asked, flicking her eyes down the length of her naked body. They hadn’t been kidding about wanting to see her all the time, at least as long as she was in the bedroom. On the one hand, it was a little bit embarrassing from time to time. On the other hand, the _way_ they looked at her did wonders for Darcy’s ego. And if she hadn’t had a touch of exhibitionist in her, she wouldn’t have agreed to that rule in the first place.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “But I just like watching you too. Go on.”

Darcy contrived to look very studious in her nakedness, making Steve smile as she plowed through the next chapter, checked her notes twice, and finally pulled her tablet over to take the quiz. Twenty minutes later, feeling all virtuous, she rolled over to give Steve a smile. 

She’d been naked so long she’d nearly forgotten the effect just rolling over would have on him.

Darcy spent the next hour with her hands buried in Steve’s hair, screaming herself hoarse as his tongue drove her crazy. Every joyful shout made him murmur half-heard words against her flesh, soft and effusive praise that sent her to blushing right before another orgasm crashed down on her. It was a long time before Steve finally surfaced for air, discretely wiping her juices from his face as he curled up around her prone and lax body. Darcy took a few more minutes before she could speak again, managing to turn towards him, seeing the state of his pants and beginning to reach for his belt before he intercepted her hand.

“It’s okay,” he said, and drew her up to kiss her softly. He stroked down her sides and over her breasts, making her shiver with pleasant aftershocks. “I… wanted to make you feel good.”

“Me too,” Darcy said, blinking up at him in surprise. What man turned down a blowjob? Even if she hadn’t been their indent, regular sexual etiquette stated that it was really impolite to leave your partner hanging. 

“I wanted to make someone else feel good,” Steve clarified. He hugged her close, almost too hard, and kissed the top of her head. “Thanks, Darcy. You’re a lifesaver.”

 _Well, if that was how he wants to roll…_ Darcy just leaned into the hug and relaxed into his arms.

\--

Bucky tugged Darcy against him, both of them not quite up for round two yet, but languidly enjoying the afterglow. He was still inside her, soft right now, but slowly getting harder, his hands idly caressing her body, keeping her sated with pleasure. Between Bucky and Steve, Darcy hadn’t had an unassisted orgasm in months, because both of them seemed determined to make sure she was good, more than good, before they did anything for themselves. And for two guys who were clearly working their asses off all the time, they were way too self-sacrificing. For as intimate as she’d been with them, and for what she knew about them, she really didn’t know anything.

“Why’d you buy me?” Darcy asked, rousing Bucky from his half-trance and making his fingers still on her skin. “I mean, I know why you got me away from Roberts, but why even pick up any contract in the first place? That had to cost a lot.”

Bucky’s fingers slowly resumed, playing up and down her sides as he shifted her effortlessly on his lap. “Yeah, it did,” he said, not sounding surprised at Darcy’s sudden question. “A whole lot. It was Steve’s idea.” The warm skin of his right hand circled her navel, while the cooler bionic fingers trailed up her breastbone. “Indenture was just getting started when we went under. Formalized, legal indenture, I mean. Steve missed most of that when he froze, and I was so fucked in the head the few times the Red Room let me out of cryo I didn’t even know. But… even if it’s all acceptable now, there were so many ways it could go wrong, and we both knew it.

“That’s Steve, always trying to make things right. God, if I can find one of the old pictures of him, he’d kill me for showing them to you. Maybe ninety-eight pounds soaking wet, short, skinny, sick with everything… But he had the same heart.” Bucky put his flesh hand over where her heart thumped in her chest, thumb stroking absently across her breast. His voice got a little distant, and Darcy put her arms around him and let him lean his head against her chest. “He wanted to do the right thing.

“When most people are wanting to help, they volunteer somewhere or write a check to a charity. Steve and I got this huge-ass bonus from our last mission and Steve had the brilliant idea to walk into the next indenture auction and buy someone an easy year.” Bucky laughed softly. “He said there’s no reason to save the money, with the lives we lead, and better that we help someone than let it sit in the bank.” He tilted his head to look at her, and Darcy urged him to kiss her, heated and slow.

“I told you, he has all the good ideas. That’s why.”

Bucky was hard again inside her, and Darcy leaned forward so she could give him room to work, her hands buried in his hair.

“This is,” she gasped out, “ _so_ much better than picking up dry cleaning. Steve’s a genius.”

Bucky laughed as he held her tight.

\--

_Three months later_

Both men were, not surprisingly, fitness nuts. When their jobs depended on them being in top physical form, it wasn’t surprising that they had one of the best home gyms Darcy had ever seen, and she wasn’t above taking shameless advantage of their equipment. Particularly when one of them was in there at the same time. 

Bucky was hot from his own workout, sweat running down his face as he went through an impressive amount of strength training, muscles bulging and bionic arm whirring as he went through his routine almost absently. His eyes were fixed on Darcy as she went through her own running and Pilates, using her for his focus. Darcy was damp with sweat after her cool-down routine, but that didn’t seem to bother him in the least. There were more than a few perks from this gig, and not having to dress to the nines every single day was one of them. Darcy did the last of her stretches, ending with a deep hamstring stretch.

Really, it was just an excuse to bend all the way over in Spandex. She knew it would give Bucky the best view, and make him forget, maybe just for a minute, what he rarely talked about when he came home from his missions. He’d been too quiet when he’d come home last night, and Darcy meant to fix that.

She couldn’t run their missions for them, but she could be there, a reminder of the good things they were fighting for, when they finally came back. She’d only been here for three months, but she was already seeing what kind of toll their jobs took on them, how badly they needed distraction and forgetfulness every now and then. But for all Bucky’s boldness, he was careful not to overstep their bounds unless Darcy was ready.

And really, neither of them would get their money’s worth for paying off her college education if she didn’t push them to take what she’d already willingly given them.

He was there when she stood up, crowding close, pushing the strands of damp hair out of her eyes. Darcy gave half a nod of assent, both of them breathing a little hard with exertion, his workout pants not hiding the growing bulge there worth a damn. “Looking good, beautiful.”

She turned around and hung on to the railing, and it was fast and scorching hot and Bucky’s mouth was by her ear as she shuddered through her release. “So good, beautiful. So hot.” His cool hand trailed down her neck as he kissed her, pulsing hard inside her. Darcy felt him smile against her neck as she leaned her head back on his shoulder, solidly and happily in the now. 

\--

_Eight months later_

The door slammed shut, jolting Darcy into wakefulness. She stretched luxuriously on the bed, the smooth sheets sliding sleekly over her bare skin. The heavier tread identified the entrant as Steve; Bucky was a like a damn cat, all silent until he either started yowling or purring, while Steve, well. You always knew if he was there. He was a national icon after all. He made his living being obvious, a shiny target for people to focus on.

There was a thud as Steve dropped his bag to the floor, and Darcy pushed herself up on her side to lean on her elbow, lounging in the bed like a model. The effect, when Steve walked into the doorway and stopped dead, was everything she could have hoped for. The Captain America mask, all stern and uncompromising, cracked and fell away as he filled his eyes with her, roving over her curves hungrily.

“Hey,” she said softly, and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she lay back against the pillows. “Come here, Steve.”

He took the five steps to the bed in record time, shedding his clothing almost as fast, and immediately buried his face in her neck. 

“I need you,” he whispered, muffled a little as he mouthed against her skin.

“Bad mission?”

“Really bad, Dar. Really bad.” Steve’s hands found her breasts with the ease of long practice, expertly cupping them, stroking them, heating her up as she curved her legs around him. With a sigh of relief he sank into her, the hard, thick length of his cock making her gasp every time. Darcy shuddered through the first of her orgasms as Steve rocked her world over and over again, pouring himself into her, pouring out all the frustration he’d felt over the past few days. The shudder turned into shaking, and the shaking turned into screams as Steve’s strength held her up, his drive relentless.

Even so it was when Darcy pressed a desperate, open-mouthed kiss to Steve’s neck that he finally came, an almost soundless curse passing his lips as he pulsed inside her.

“God,” he whispered as he came down. “Thank you.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Darcy said, grinning as Steve finally broke down and managed a smile.

“Good,” he said, and brushed his hand over her hips as he moved to cover her again. Darcy opened herself to him as Steve took possession of her body again. His hands were suddenly everywhere, stroking and pinching and penetrating and rubbing at all the right spots until Darcy was seeing stars, her back arched like a bow as she came thrashing on his hand, begging for mercy.

Right until Steve entered her again, her body practically sucking him in to keep her orgasm going, and she held onto him like she’d never let go.

“You’re- beautiful,” he gasped out, and groaned into the softness of her breasts as he came again, fast and hard and oh-so-necessary. This was what he needed, Darcy knew that well enough by now, and gave herself up to it.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Steve and Darcy managed to turn to see Bucky leaning insolently against the doorframe, arms crossed and pants a little tented. Steve just dropped his head and blushed a little, while Darcy just gave him a Look.

“It’s not nice to stare,” she admonished.

“It’s very nice to stare. There’s nothing I like staring at better than you two,” Bucky corrected. He pushed off the doorframe and caught her face between his hands, one warm, one cool and smooth, and kissed her slowly, Steve still buried inside her. “Pretty Darcy. Our own private Darcy.”

She smiled under his kiss as Steve slowly pulled away, his hands still roaming over her body, settling possessively over her breasts, as Bucky’s lips slowly took her apart.

“Ours,” he growled, his hands tangling in her long, dark hair.

She moaned in agreement, pliant between her owners as they claimed her between them. Bucky moved behind her, shedding clothes as he went, and waited for her murmured, gasping agreement before his fingers delved inside her ass, slick with lube, making Steve gasp when he could feel them through the thin layer of flesh. Darcy had to stop breathing for a little while when Bucky finally pushed inside her, suspending her off the bed, trapped and pleasured and held close like they’d never let go.

Her year would be up in a week, and all of them knew it, and no one wanted to say it out loud. Darcy gave herself up to them, taking everything she could while there was still time, holding them tight within her, never wanting this to end.

\--

_One week later_

“…And that settles everything,” the advocate said cheerfully, taking away the final paperwork

Steve and Bucky fiddled with the pens they’d been given awkwardly as the advocate turned to Darcy.

“Miss Lewis, your indenture contract has been fulfilled, your college debt is completely paid off, and with the credits you earned during this year, all you have to do it pick up your diploma and you will be a full college graduate. Captain Rogers and Agent Barnes have given you a pair of glowing recommendations, minus any reference to anything that happened during your year of indenture, so you are very well set.” The advocate put her paperwork in her briefcase, extended her hand for a handshake from each person, and finally faced Steve and Bucky.

“Thank you for participating; I wish we had more conscientious indenturers like yourselves.” With a final nod, the advocate left the apartment after pressing a note into Darcy’s hand, the number of a taxi company to take her back to her old life.

“Ah… it’s been real,” Darcy said, and nearly cringed at her own words.

“It’s been wonderful,” Steve corrected, his smiled oddly lopsided. Bucky was the quiet one now, just eying her in a familiar way before catching himself and trying to nod.

“Yeah,” she said, looking down at the card in her hand. “I… guess I have to go find a job now. Won’t be as cool as this.” She shrugged a little, trying to look nonchalant. “You guys gonna go give someone else an easy year?” The thought gave her a pang, that someone else would have to figure out all the little tells and quirks she knew so well.

“You’re a hard act to follow,” Steve said, his smile fading into the distant melancholy she’d gotten really good at chasing away in the past year.

“I-,” Darcy began, not sure what she wanted to say.

“Stay with us,” Bucky blurted out, all his sass gone. “Go thirds on the rent, get SHIELD to give you a job, because they damn well owe you that, and stay with us.”

Steve looked like he was going to say something, and Darcy dreaded it was going to be the responsibility speech, how she should separate herself from her indenturers like the advocate had warned, move away from the city, get a job somewhere she wouldn’t ever encounter her owners again. And he might do it, might try to be sure she didn’t fall back into their old pattern when she should be out there living her dreams…

Except Darcy hadn’t had some big hidden dream, not like Jane, with her science drive and genius theories. She’d thought about working in a politician’s office, maybe end up as an analyst, get to see how government worked from the inside. But for the past year she’d been seeing the flip side of that, of how people worked outside the government, and what they did and sacrificed to make sure people were safe from their own governments… and she’d helped them find the good things about themselves afterward. She might have been technically owned, but that hadn’t mattered, not between them. She could do more than she’d even thought about, now that she’d seen behind the curtain.

Steve’s mouth opened and closed. He swallowed hard, and tried again.

“Stay,” he whispered. “Please.”

“Always does the right thing,” Bucky said softly. “Buying you was the best thing we’ve done.”

“You bet your asses I’m staying,” Darcy said, crumpling the card in her fist and smiling. Wide grins replaced the solemn expressions both had been sporting, and Darcy opened her arms to them as they bracketed her. They had her naked with the speed borne of experience, their voices in her ear a litany of soft, hot praise as she playfully struggled to removing Bucky’s shirt there, Steve’s belt there, until they were just as naked as she was. 

“Need you,” Steve said, his mouth muffled at her breast.

“We do,” Bucky said, his voice hot in her ear, his hands sliding over her stomach. “Ours.”

“Mine,” Darcy added, and felt Bucky’s hand tighten in possessive agreement as Steve nodded, mouth busy sending shocks of pleasure through her.

“Yeah. Yours,” he said, and turned her face to kiss her as Steve’s hand came up to cradle her face, intimate and beautiful. “Yours.”


End file.
